Broken Wings
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: Bree has always been kept in a cage and beaten and tortured, after the "retirement" of all the erasers it had ended for some time and she got free. Now she's free and alone..just take like 3 minutes out of your life to at least read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Broken wings

Ch1 where it all began

Plummeting downward too fast to do anything but think of my impending doom. I could barely breathe much less open my wings. I had been shot, and now I was falling at an alarming rate through the pink, evening Arizona desert sky.

Two sets of hands came up and caught me, they gently brought me back down and laid me on my side and took back off into the sky. My wings hurt so bad I couldn't open my eyes. I felt someone from behind pulling my wings and stretching them out very gently.

"Max, we have to get her to your mom." The girl who was looking at my wings said.

"Yeah, in a second Ang, Nudge, you stay here with angel and watch this girl. Gasman you're with me." Another voice said and a few seconds later I felt the dust around me get blown around while they were taking off.

The smaller girl named angle started stroking my head. –Don't worry; we will take care of you- the thought entered my head, but it wasn't mine which kind of freaked me out.

"Whatever it was that shot her down is gone now…" A male voice said.

"Whoever or whatever it was probably smelled gazzy coming and booked it out of here." Another male voice said playfully.

"Do we even know who this girl is?" The first male voice said.

"No, Fang, but obviously she is like us, and needs help." The girl named Max said.

"How many more of us are there? First there was that one in New York, then Dylan, and now her." A new voice near me chimed in, I assumed it belonged to Nudge.

After that I completely blacked out. I tried to cling to consciousness for as long as I could but the pain was too much.

Well there it is the first chapter of my first maximum ride fanfic :D I know its super short and most of the chapters will probably be like that too but ive already got most of chapter 2 done so it will be up tomorrow if I can finish it in geometry or physical science O: (those 2 classes I don't do anything in anyways so it doesn't matter if I slack off XD) and Im going to try finishing the last bit of fang tonight and start on angle tomorrow :D


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wings

Ch 2

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light reflecting off of the white walls. I began to panic; I was on a cold metal table with an I.V. in my arm. I couldn't remember how I got here, much less why I was here.

There was a knock on the door and a tall strawberry blonde haired boy around my age walked in holding a tray with a plate of lasagna, a fork, and a glass of milk on it.

"I figured we would be hungry when you wake up, so I brought you some food from home." I sat up and he handed me the tray of food gently.

"Th…thank you…" I trialed off, I picked up the fork and took a tiny bite of the lasagna, testing it to see if it had poison or something… it was probably unnecessary but I was a bit paranoid. It didn't have anything in it so I started taking bigger bites; I thought to myself that this is seriously the best lasagna I have ever eaten.

After I finished I looked up to see the boy still standing there, he was watching me, sort of, his face was in my direction but his eyes were slightly a bit too high and he was smiling softly.

"I take it you liked it?" He said.

"Yeah, actually it was amazing." I said then chugged the glass of milk.

"I'm glad. By the way my name is Iggy."

"My name is Bree." I said to him, smiling.

A tall dark haired woman walked in the room with two younger girls, one kind of tan with curly blonde hair, the other was dark skinned with dark brown hair that was less curly that the other girls.

"My name is Dr. Martinez, I don't know if you've met the others, but they brought me to fix up your wings. You need bed rest for at least a week and a half, no less, I mean it." She emphasized the amount of time I needed it like I was going to dart out of here. "Anyways this is Angel and Nudge." She said motioning to each of the girls. "And I see you have already met Iggy." She said and nodded at him.

"Yeah…where am I exactly?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm a vet and this is my practice, anytime the flock gets hurt too badly they usually come here if they can, but if they can't I have to go to them." She said in a mono tone voice kind of hinting like I should already know this.

A loud crash came from outside the room and Dr. Martinez just sighed, obviously her patience had been tested today. She walked out of the room to go find the source of the noise.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit frustrated right now, she has had a steady stream of pretty destructive pets and obnoxious pet owners come in today. Usually she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet." The small girl named Angel said.

"She makes the best chocolate chip cookies." Iggy said randomly.

"I understand, we all have our bad days." I said and shrugged.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as they tried to figure out what they were going to say next.

"So like, how old are you?" The girl named Nudge asked curiously.

"I'm six-teen, almost seven-teen." I told her. Everyone's eyes widened, they act like they have never met someone older than them. "What?" I asked a little confused again.

"You have actually been alive for six-teen years?" Iggy asked surprised by how old I was.

"Yeah…It hasn't been exactly fun either…" I trailed off thinking of all of the years of being locked in a cage, tortured, and Ari...  
>The little girl Angel must have picked up on my thoughts because the look on her face changed. I almost started crying but I blinked back the tears furiously.<p>

The door opened again and a tall girl with brownish-blonde hair, a younger blonde haired boy who looked a lot like Angel, and a tall black haired guy walked in. They shut the door behind them, the young blonde boy went and sat next to Angel and nudge who were sitting near the door, and the two older kids came and sat on my left near Iggy.

"I guess we should run through introductions again." Angel said.

"That would be helpful." I said in a weary tone.

"I'm Max; I'm the leader of the flock." The tall brownish-blonde haired girl said.  
>"I'm Fang." The black haired guy said.<p>

"I'm Gazzy, me and Angel are brother and sister." The young blonde boy said energetically. He obviously has had too much sugar or something…unless he is always like that, I hope not…

"You already know me, Iggy, and Nudge." Angel said pointing to each one of them a she said their names. "Also that's Total and Akila." She said pointing at a tiny black scruffy little dog with wings and a big malamute.

"Pleased to meet you, miss." Total said and bowed his head. I was taken aback by it but figured it didn't matter.  
>"And you are?" Max insisted.<p>

"I'm Bree." I said to her. Max nodded and got up and walked out of the room with Fang following close behind her.

"They will be back; she's going to talk to her mom and Jeb." I just nodded.

"If you all don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep…I'm still pretty heavily drugged and tired…" They all nodded and I laid back down on the metal table, which by the way wasn't very comfortable, and drifted back to sleep.

Ok so this chapter was longer than I thought it would be but I couldn't find a good place to end it so I kept going :D which isn't a bad thing o: when I wrote it on paper I had max's mom come off as a little more pissed off but I toned it down to show Bree that she wasn't mean :3 and the little thing about Ari will be explained later ;D (I always have to include him in max ride fanfics :3 I just love him so friggen much :3 but he is dead in this o3o)

Anyways the next chapter might not come until Saturday or so O: I have a test in geometry and physical science which are the 2 classes I don't give a crap about and I usually write in so I can't tomorrow D: until I get home.

Look forward to chapter 3 :D  
>~ButteryJizzCakes 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Wings

Ch 3

My eyes fluttered open, the room was bright but not harsh like the vets clinic, it was warm and homey. The walls were canary yellow with blue trim and white carpet. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. I balled up my fists, clutching the crumpled sheets of the bed.

"Why and I mad?" I whispered to myself. I was out of the vets office, I was sitting on a comfy bed in a nice house, so why be mad? Because I dreamed about him again…

Ari…I loved him so much… and he had to die, twice… to feel the loss once was bad enough but twice was more than I could handle.

There was a light tap on the door which brought me out of my thoughts. Iggy came in with a place of eggs and bacon and another glass of milk.

"Thank you, Iggy." I took the plate and sat the glass on the nightstand.

"It's no problem." He said and sat down on the bed next to me. He touched my hand and then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Uh…what are you doing?" I said a little creeped out.

"Oh… I guess you haven't noticed… I'm blind, for the most part, I can feel colors, and in some cases see outlines I guess, I found that out when we were in Antarctica, I was looking at a glacier and I could actually see its outline against all the other white things." He said. "That's why I was doing that, I wanted to have some idea of what you looked like…" He trailed off. "I didn't mean to creep you out, sorry."

"No, its fine, I just didn't know why that's all." I said and started to eat the eggs and bacon without question this time.

So Iggy's blind and can feel colors and Angel can read minds and send thoughts…. Okay…

"Do all of you have strange abilities?" I asked him between bites.

"Yeah, Max can fly almost three-hundred miles an hour, Fang can turn practically invisible when he sits still, which he is really good at by the way, Nudge can hack any computer and attract metal stuff to her when she wants, Gazzy… well aside from being a mega pyromaniac his ability is being able to clear a room in seconds when he lets it rip… it's more of a design flaw than an ability but hey it's pretty dang effective." He said laughing. "And Angel…she hit the jackpot, she can read minds, influence people, send thoughts from far away and up close, semi transform, and she has gills and can talk to fish…" He said shaking his head. "Do you have abilities that you know of?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah…but it's kind of hard to explain so I'll just have to show you." I told him.

"Unless it has to do with smell or sound it will be kind of pointless to show me..." He trailed off sounding a little irritated.

I ignored him and placed my hand on his and closed my eyes and thought of what I looked like when I look in a mirror. My shaggy brown hair falling in my face covering my hazel eyes, the various cuts and scrapes I always have, my knee high brown boots that lace up, my black tights and shorts that I always wear under my dark denim skirt, my green strapless top that's gathered around the chest and flows down covering the top of my belt, and my black semi-see though top that covers my shoulders, back, and chest. Next I thought of my wings, thirteen feet across total, the tops of them were dark grey and as they go down the feathers are in lighter shades of grey until the tips where they are white.

I took my hand off of Iggy's and looked at him. His mouth was hanging open.

"That's amazing… that's the first thing I have actually seen in years…" He trailed off, and was smiling. "I used to be able to see when I was younger… that's why I miss my eye sight so bad, I actually know what I'm missing."

"Anytime you want me to show you something just say so." I told him and smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"You know you don't have to stay cooped up in this room, you can come out into the rest of the house." He said standing up as he took the empty plate and glass.

I followed him out of the room and smelled an amazing smell. I followed my nose to the kitchen where the smell was over powering… chocolate chip cookies!

Angel and Nudge were setting the cookies of a cooling rack while Dr. Martinez put another dozen in the oven to cook.

"Oh, hello Bree, glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" Dr. Martinez said in a friendly tone.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday." I said and smiled at her. Yeah she defiantly seems to be in a better mood than yesterday. I thought to myself. –That's because she is- Angel voice chimed in my head, I looked at her and she smiled.

"Did you like the breakfast Iggy cooked for you?" Nudge asked as she put the last cookie on a cooling rack.

"Iggy, you cooked that?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, that and the lasagna too." He said as he put the plate in the sink to be washed.

"That's pretty impressive…" I trailed off.

"No, what's impressive is how horrible at cooking Max is." I just looked at him while they all laughed. "Once you have had her cooking you will understand." He said and the others laughed more.

"Oh the irony." I mumbled to myself.

"Incoming!" Gazzy yelled from the other room. Then a new smell overtook the delicious chocolate chip cookie smell.

"Oh my god what is that!" I yelled while the others were gagging and coughing.

"Nice one Gazzy!" Iggy yelled.

"That's the power of kung-pow chicken!" Gazzy said and rolled off of the couch laughing.

So that's it for chapter 3 :D I wrote most of this after my test in geometry . I didn't get to in physical science though because we made this weird putty stuff out of corn starch and water O: it was really cool

Anyways the next chapter will probably be coming either Sunday or Monday :D I can't do it tomorrow because I'm going to diversity prom :3 3

Thank you to my first reviewer :D When I read your review I kind of laughed when you were wondering what Bree looked like or if she had any abilities because I was in the middle of typing the part about her ability and what she looked like when I read that :3

To explain Bree's ability a little more Its basically like Renesme from twilight O: in how she can show people images and what not only Bree's goes a bit farther and she eventually develops another ability ;D but I thought that would be a good ability to have since her and Iggy are going to be a couple by the end of this ;D (Since he's is blind and all)

* one more little thing, I have a habit of typing Angle instead of Angel O: so please excuse if I do I try to go back and make sure all of the Angels are correct but sometimes I miss one or two D: IM NOT PERFECT OK D:

Anyways toodles~  
>~BUTTERYJIZZCAKES<p> 


End file.
